nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Animal Crossing: Wild World/credits
These are the credits to Animal Crossing: Wild World, seen during a K.K. Slider song on Saturday nights. General Producer * Takashi Tezuka Producer * Katsuya Eguchi Director * Hisashi Nogami Sequence Director * Hajime Takahashi System Director * Isao Moro Design Director * Ryuji Kobayashi Character Design * Koji Takahashi Field Design * Yu Kudo UI Design * Yoshihiro Matsushima Design * Jun Takamura * Tomomi Iwasaki * Ryo Tanaka Effect Design * Keijiro Inoue * Motoaki Fukuda Design Assist * Kimihiro Ozaki * Mutsumi Oda * Fumihiro Matsumoto * Kozue Muto * Masanori Esaki * Tomoko Yada * Ritsuko Tanaka * Takumi Ishii * Mitsuko Okada Script * Takayuki Ikkaku * Arisa Hosaka * Toshihiro Kawabata Sound Director * Kazumi Totaka Sound Effects * Taro Bando * Junya Osada Sound Program * Atsushi Masaki Sound Assist * Asuka Ohta Program Director * Masaru Nii NPC Program * Gentaro Takaki * Takafumi Noma * Takamitsu Kuzuhara Field Program * Hiromichi Miyake UI Program * Atsushi Nishiwaki Message Program * Masaro Sakakibara Player Program * Toshinori Kawai Program * Yutaka Arata * Norihisa Ashida * Yoshitaka Takeshita Communication Program * Kunihiro Komatsu System Program * Yuichi Yamamoto * Kenzo Hayakawa Programming Support * Tetsuya Sasaki * Tsutomu Araki * Yuki Onozawa * Satoru Osako * Tetsuya Nakata * Yuki Hayashi * Programming Support Group Nintendo WFC General Management * Nintendo WFC Working Group System Development * Nintendo WFC Development Team Development Environment Support * SPD Development Environment and Art Group Progress Management * Keizo Kato Technical Support * Hironobu Kakui * Yoshito Yasuda * Shintaro Jikumaru Debug * Yusuke Amano * Go Endo * Junbong Lee * Juyoung Choi * Super Mario Club * NOK Debug Team Supervisor * Toshihiko Nakago Artwork * Toki Iida * Ryuichi Suzuki * Inho Lee NOA Localization * Alan Averill * Rich Amtower * Nate Bihldorff * Chiko Bird * Ann Lin * Reiko Ninomiya * Erik Peterson * Tim O'Leary * Shino Aizawa Overaa * Scot Ritchey NOA Localization Management * Jeff Miller * Leslie Swan * Bill Trinen NOE Localization Coordination * Marcus Krause Translation German * Thomas Aldenhövel * Petra Gyarmaty * Rafael Jagielski * Alex van de Bergh * Martin Weers French * Thomas Miriel * Monia Kim * Cédric Tannay Spanish * Vic Abril Fazekas * Iván Garrido González * Carlos Montilla * Lorena Sobrino Uriarte * Jesus A. Rodriguez Italian * Christian Massi * Annalisa di Stasi * Leonardo Pieri * Alessandro De Luca * Giovanna Prati Localization Management * Daisuke Sakaguchi * Keita Nakamura * Hyokjin Jung * Kimiko Nakamichi Korean Localization * Dongyeon Kim * Jihyun Choi Product Support * Ilho Kim * Yukyung Yun * Yangsin Kim NOA Product Testing * Yoshinobu Mantani * Shuji Hashimoto * Rob Crombie * Kyle Hudson * Eric Bush * Sean Egan * Dan Simpson * Ed Ridgeway * Leland Jones * Teresa Lillygren * Mika Kurosawa * Tomoko Mikami * Dougall Campbell * Patrick Taylor NOE Validation and Testing Team * Erkan Kasap * Rudi Schnitzer * Matthew Mawer * Maurice Tisdale * Blaz Majic * Wolfgang Graf * Didier Crespel * Christelle Bravin * Stefania Montagnese * Federico Maggi * Santo Gennaro * Elisa Lopatriello * Francesca Cecca * Luis Golbano Lopez * Ángel Moreno * Marianne Floury * Amaury Bagnariol Special Thanks * SRD * Yumi Yoshimi * Mike Fukuda * Tatsumi Kimishima Executive Producer * Satoru Iwata Category:Credits